multimixedfanonuniversesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:AMS351996
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Multi-Mixed Fanon Universes Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Star Wars RP Yo! I'm getting together an Old Republic-esque RP, hopefully. Interested? I've already got a Dark Council going, Sith Council (Sadow-sama). Hope to hear from you soon! Sadow-sama 03:32, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Alrighty, I'll add that as soon as I get back from my cousin's b-day party. Sadow-sama 16:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I'm back but it meant that I couldn't edit because I had to go to my cousin's house. :< Sadow-sama 20:07, September 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Active I am. Sadow-sama (talk) 14:09, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I would but I wouldn't know the first thing about it. XD Also, do you RP? Sadow-sama (talk) 16:07, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Roleplay articles, whether canon or not, with our characters. And D: I can try though I don't know much about the tools and stuff. Sadow-sama (talk) 16:58, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Alrighty! Sadow-sama (talk) 17:46, April 20, 2013 (UTC) A story thing I'm making. Basically, my OC (Earendur Surion) discovers he's Magically gifted and seeks a path to revenge against the murderers of his family. Culminating stories from; Star Wars, Elder Scrolls, Dragon Age, Mass Effect, Mortal Kombat, Warhammer 30K, Fable, etc. Sadow-sama (talk) 18:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm also in the chat, btw Sadow-sama (talk) 18:49, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Left a message in the chat! Sadow-sama (talk) 19:18, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Resurgent Sith Empire Heyo~ Dunno if you've left yet. Saw you've edited a little bit. What do you think of the Resurgent Sith Empire so far? Sadow-sama (talk) 03:05, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Image Sourcing and Titles I will take down some of the images. Some of the, admittedly, I just found on Google and used but I never use any from DeviantART. As for the titles, they are not copyrighted. It is Fanon and the Resurgent Sith Empire lead by Osus is similar to Vitiate's. However, the two exist in two separate universes. Where do I put my image sourcing by the way? Just in the description? Sadow-sama (talk) 16:53, May 3, 2013 (UTC)